


It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Getting Cut on Glass, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Insomnia, Medical Procedures, Mild Cursing, PLOT TWIST there's an overarching story, Pancakes, Potentially not well written Medical procedures, These are written like Oneshots but, Whump, glass, like a lot of blood, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once Upon a Time, there was a FanFiction writer called me who couldn't let The Sides live their happy, peaceful lives - so here we are. Hopefully you Enjoy, or whatever the emotion I get from writing this is called?(Inspired by Whumptober and Bad Things Happen Bingo)
Relationships: (All Relationships can be Interpreted as you wish), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Glass is Sharp, Ya Dummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ TW ⚠️ Graphic description of blood doing its thing, General Whumpiness, Response to getting cut on glass learnt from Google

Crack!

Damnit! One minute, he was about to stroll out of the kitchen with a glass of orange just. The next, the floor was littered with splashes of bright orange liquid and triangular shapes. All accompanied with the awful shriek of glass shattering.

Hopefully Roman hadn't scared anyone else! He was supposed to be the brave prince who protected them from Fear!

Without really thinking, Roman twirled around and searched the Kitchen counter. His eyes landed on a roll of paper, which he took and tore off strips. Letting them drop onto the floor. The paper towels sucked up the spilt orange juice, spreading outwards like a ripple on water. That wouldn't do anything for the glass, however. After throwing on more paper towels in an attempt to stop the bleeding orange drink. Peeling some of the ones that had been left there for a few minutes back and casting them aside into the bin. Almost done, just need to get rid of the glass and...

"Princey... Princey, Princey!"

Roman looked up, Virgil was staring directly at him. He Emo Side's eyes were wide with what appeared to be horror. The makeup underneath them was more prominent than he'd seen in a while, in a distressed dark shade.

"Heya, Hot Topic! What's up?" Roman asked, maybe he could try lifting his mood? Virgil was usually a little grumpy but what's would make him that distre...

"Princey, you Goddamn idiot!" Virgil snatched up his wrist and held it up for Roman to see.  
Oh. Now Roman knew why he was so upset.

Scarlet blood dripped down his entire hand. Inbetween his fingers, twirling around his wrist and further down his arm. Glancing down, it spilt into the paper towels and flooded out from all angles in long jagged spikes. And yet he hadn't felt a thing. Virgil's eyes twinkled with worry.  
Roman began to feel a bit sick. All this blood bursting out of his hand, and presumably the other one, and he couldn't feel a thing. What would've happened if Virgil hadn't noticed? What if?

Patton appeared in the doorway. "Is everything alright, Kiddos?"

With Virgil standing over him, Patton probably hadn't seen all the blood. Virgil spun around and practically screamed at him with tears in his eyes, "No everything is NOT alright!"

"Oh, oh no..." He could see the color drain from Patton's face, "No it is not..."

Patton disappeared somewhere for a few moments, could've been longer, could've been less. Before returning with a clear green first aid kit. He flung it onto the kitchen counter, and helped Virgil pick Roman up by under the arms.  
"Why are you two acting so uneasy? Tiz but a scratch!" Roman said, not telling the truth. He was a little scared aswell, but if he seemed confident, maybe they would be encouraged to feel calmer.

"I'm sorry, Princey, tiz NOT but a scratch." Virgil growled at him as Patton turned the tap on.

Roman winced as cold water hit the scratches, the sink stained an ugly transparent pink. He tried to pull his hand away, but Patton's stronger than he lets on, his grip on Roman's wrist soft but firm.  
Virgil and Patton then worked together to dry off and bandage his hand, only one really needed it as the rest of the cuts had stopped bleeding. This one however, seemed almost like it didn't want to clot, as it even bled through the first layer of bandage.  
Patton stood back when they'd finished wrapping it up, "There, are you feeling better, Ro?"

The Prince breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah..."

It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Even if he knew he was overreacting, nothing could make the feeling of knowing everything was going to be okay, he wasn't going to bleed out, was incomparable.

Virgil grabbed onto his shoulders and hugged him tightly, "I was so worried!"  
Roman couldn't help but chuckle a little, "You're always worried!"  
"Shut up!" He grumbled back, but Roman could tell the other side wasn't offended.

"Hey!" Patton's arms suddenly wrapped around them both, "You leaving your dear old dad out of a hug?"

"Haha... Thanks you two!"

"You're welcome, Roman!"

"It's nothing, Princey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you've been fooled, this first chapter is one of the milder ones I got. Hold on to your selves and maybe get a box of tissues. >:3c


	2. 2 - Panccident (Gettit, Pancake Accident?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is just trying to make Pancakes, when he sees something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ TW ⚠️ Food Mention, Burning, Implied Paranormal Activity, Brief Blood and Death Mention

Pancake batter sizzled against a wide frying pan, pale blue flames flickering up the sides of the pan. Patton hummed absentmindedly, holding a cookbook. He already knew something as simple as pancakes off by heart, he just liked looking at the pictures. 

Careful, now he didn't want the pancake batter to burn! He wasn't sure what significance today had, maybe it was someone far away's birthday? But Patton had decided that today was special! So, today he was going to make Pancakes for the group's breakfast, maybe even Remus and Janus if he happened to find them.

Hey, didn't he see that YouTube video where someone flips a pancake? That was cool! Let's try it!

Too early! The batter had only half-solidified into a pancake, droplets scattered and a few landed on his arm. Patton swore he could hear it sizzle. Then came the pain. It really, really wasn't anything to sweat over, but damn did it make him want to scream. Was it really that bad? Was he overreacting? It's just a small burn! Patton spun around, originally intending to just run some water over his arm.

That's when he saw, it.

A figure in the kitchen with him. A pure black figure with glowing eyes. Everything started to beat faster. Patton froze in fear, his breathing became quick and panicked. What? Who?  
As fast as it appeared, it was gone. Patton still refused to move, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack and collapse. What the? Was he going mad? He couldn't! He had to set a good example for his kiddos! Nausea took over using fear and confusion.

After several seconds of being unable to make more than paranoid noises, Patton finally managed to blurt out the name of the only side the could think of being the culprit, "R-r-r-remus?"

The chaotic side's disembodied head appeared on top of the fridge, dried blood a ring around where the neck stump should be, "...Yeah?"

"W-w-w-was t-that... y-y-you..?"

His head rolled off the top of the fridge and landed on the floor with a wet splat. A moment later, his body rose from the floor and re-attached the head. "What was me?"

Patton suddenly felt light-headed. If that wasn't Remus, then, then, then...  
"Ah!" Remus said something, as Patton felt his weight was caught. Whatever caught him was cold and slimy, almost like an earthworm, but at least it was better than hitting his head on something.

"Woah! I got you, daddy-o!"

Everything spun. What looked like static flew around his vision, and from the fuzzy feeling must've been in his head aswell. As reality merged itself back together, Remus's face came into view. Wearing a look of concern he'd never expect to see on the Chaotic side's face. "R-Remus..?"

"Ya?" The concerned expression disappeared, his usual confident look returning, though he didn't look quite as devious or cruel as usual.

"You c-aught me..?"

"Yeah, Pat. What did you think I did?"

Patton shuddered, even being near Remus seemed to start up intrusive thoughts. 'What do you think I did?' almost made him gag - blood, death and even more unspeakable things swam around like fish in a bowl. Fish that were too big for that bowl and were about to jump out and escape into the real world.

"W-why?"

Patton felt the confidence to stand, even if his legs where shaking and felt the 'Earthworms' help him stand and back away. They, which he could now see where black and green with those little rings you see on octopus, recoiled back towards Remus and disappeared onto his back. Remus shook his head overdramatically as he spoke, "Eh, I thought I scared you, and you know how mad Jan' gets when I scare one of you?"

Scilence reigned.

"You were saying, Pa?" Remus tilted his head to the left.

Patton sighed, he wasn't about to get anywhere without talking about... that.  
"I- I- I- I saw something..! Something over there! I thought it was you... but if it wasn't who- who-"

Remus went still, scarily still. He NEVER goes still. His expression is unreadable, put his eyes give away everything. They're small, feral darting to every corner of the room and back to Patton. He's... scared? He looks like a rabid creature - scared and confused, but ready to tear something to shreds. Remus turned and disappeared.

Patton eventually convinced himself that it was just a hallucination, according to Logan (and Google) that does happen every once in a while, especially if you're tired. Yeah, just a hallucination.


	3. 3 - Rather Sleep than Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ TW ⚠️ - Insomnia, Sleeping Medication Mention, Paranormal Activity Mention

02:15am

The clock on the wall ticked on.

02:16am

Logan sat at the Kitchen table, alone. Painfully so. His eyelids felt glued open, just begging him to close his eyes and sleep. Not like he could. The jolts would wake him every time he tried to sleep, it was agonising. How long had it been? He looked at the clock again.

02:38am

Maybe he should just go back to his room and sit there until morning? He'd probably just drift off anyway at some point.

That's when he saw movement.

A figure looming in the shadows. One that would often disappear, but one he just might need. Logan called out to the unofficial side in the shadows, "Hello, Remy."  
As they stepped out to where the light became more clear, the familiar sunglasses wearing face came into view, "Hey!"  
Why was they even wearing those sunglasses? It was so dark!

"Watcha doing up, babe?"

A question that caught Logan off guard. Surely Remy, the nocturnal unofficial side that they were, would love to finally have someone accompanying them in the dead of night. He only had the energy to mumble, "I can't sleep..."  
"Oh." Remy seemed borderline sad, "So you don't want Starbies?"  
Being tired must've made the already irritable Logan even worse. The pounding feeling in his head, the heaviness in his eyes, the way everything felt weak. He hated it, and it made him hate Remy, if only for a moment.  
Logan glared at them, "Remy, I'm trying to sleep, not stay awake."

"Well yeah you told me..."

02:46am

"... Aren't there pills for shit like that?" Remy asked, didn't they understand that wasn't at least kind of insensitive.  
"I'm a personification of Thomas' logic, I'm not real, I can't physically take medication." Logan snapped back.

Remy shrugged, "You have a point."

02:48am

Remy seemed to have a revelation, "Wait... If you can't take Meds cus you aren't real, how come those two bandaged up Ro earlier?"  
Logan looked up at the Unofficial Sleep Side, he'd just said something unexpected, to say the least. "Roman was injured?"

"Yea, did you not hear or something?" Remy asked them explained, "Idiot cut his hand on glass."

02:50am

It was easy to assume that by 'those two' Remy referred to Virgil and Patton. As Logan wasn't present, it was unlikely to be Emi' or one of the other unofficial sides, and there was no way it was a Dark Side. Hopefully they'd disinfected and dealt with the wound properly. At least they knew how to use bandages, again from observing Remy's speech.

Curiosity forced his eyes to the clock once more.

02:55am

It was kind of strange, such big gaps between little conversations that were mostly one-sided, in the middle of the night. Tiredness still gripped every fibre of his being.

A glass cup was suddenly sled towards him, the clear liquid inside shaking like a stormy ocean. Logan stared up at Remy in suprise, not really able to see the nocturnal due to his glasses being pushed to the top of his head.   
"You looked like you needed it." Remy said matter-of-factly.

Logan silently thanked him with a nod of his head. "And would you mind going somewhere else, it's gonna be Witching hour soon and Remus wants to do something weird."

Did he mean 3am? Whatever...

Logan shuffled out of the seat and to the stairs before he turned around, "and, Remy?"

"Yea, Babe?" 

"Thank you."

Remy snickered in response, typical Remy.

Logan went back to his room and tried to sleep, he really did. But with already not being able to, and now what was presumably Remus and Remy making a racket downstairs, it was a near impossible task. Had he read Janus' voice aswell, or was he merely hallucinating from lack of sleep? His head continued to pound, everything felt moments from shutting down. Yet, all he wanted to do what shut down and rest.

He lived through every uncomfortable moment until the sun rose up again.

6:05am

Logan always woke up earlier than the others, so he might as well pretend everything was fine.  
Shuffling down the staircase, he noticed a familiar shape curled up on the couch.  
"Remy..?" Logan asked.

Remy spun around, eyes tiny scared pupils, his signature sunglasses were lying next to him. He seemed completely shocked to see another side, perhaps he was just concerned about how early it was. 

"Logan, oh my god, you scared the shit out of me..." Remy mumbled.

Something Patton had said before ran through Logan's head. Remy needed help, but how? Maybe he should try talking about it?

"Remy..."

"...Are you Alright?"

Remy glared at him. Oh no, maybe the answer to that was too obvious!   
"No..." The unofficial side grumbled back.

"Did something happen... Last night?" Logan asked quietly, and that's when he noticed the clear droplets in the corners of Remy's eyes, and the slight reddish-pink tint. The look on the Sleep side's face was clear as day, fear.

"Yes..."

"Can you elaborate?"

Remy sighed, an almost distant look forming in his eyes, painful memories reflecting through them, "Last night... Me and Remus, we found something..."

Logan was intrigued to say the least, Remy seemed to notice and continued, "There's Something... In this place.. it's- its-"

He might not always get when someone implies something, but Logan could tell he was trying to describe a ghost. Those aren't real though, Patton and Roman might say they do, but Logan was always the most sceptical of the three.  
Whatever, whether be believed in ghosts or not didn't seem particularly important right now. Even the situation could be explained logically, if something managed to freak Remy out this badly, it was certainly serious.

He recalled the way Patton was usually able to cheer up everyone. Logan reached out his heads, a silent offering.  
Remy accepted and the two silently hugged it out.

"Thank you..!" Remy whimpered,

"You're welcome." Logan replied, still confused but at least he was helping, in some way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting two in the same day as well as posting two of the 'milder' ones, I'm just being sneaky >:3


End file.
